


That's bullshit, Lance! But it's very good bullshit.

by IMPULSE_IMPULSES



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry chats, Keith is pissed, M/M, almost-confessions, reckless af Lance, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMPULSE_IMPULSES/pseuds/IMPULSE_IMPULSES
Summary: Lance does a bad thing. Keith chews him out. Not eats him out, that's.....that's different.





	

Lance exited the Blue Lion, his heart pounding in his chest. That was the narrowest escape he'd ever had, and he couldn't say with a clear conscience that it had been entirely accidental. He had put himself in that situation willingly, though for what reason, he couldn't place. 

The rest of the paladins were standing in the control room of the castleship. Allura and Coran were busily working the controls, trying to get them out of the reach of the Galra. 

Lance scanned the group, noticing that the majority looked relieved that he was back. Save for one: Keith. He was wearing a look that Lance had never seen directed at him: rage. Irritation, confusion, doubt, sure, but never this level of fury. 

Keith noticed him looking and marched towards him, looking 100% pissed. Lance involuntarily backed away, to no avail. Keith reached forward and grabbed the collar of Lance's shirt, hauling him forwards to face him. "What the hell was that?!" He cried. 

"What? My piloting?" Lance asked.  
"Oh sure," Keith retorted. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and call it that." Keith released his grip on Lance's shirt. "What were you thinking?"  
"Mostly, 'oh shit, the Galra ship is directly behind me'." Lance admitted.  
"Yeah, it was! It didn't need to be!"  
Lance had never seen Keith so angry before.  
"Why do you care?" Lance snapped, feeling anger rising in his own throat.  
"We're a team." Keith said, a hesitant, almost careful tone to his voice. "We can't afford to risk our lives for no reason. Where else are we going to find someone to pilot the Blue Lion?!"

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And what do you think you're going to do about it?"  
Keith sighed, a harsh, tired breath that conveyed a lot of frustration. "I'm going to share a few words with you," he began. "Words that I'd rather not say in front of Pidge." He gestured towards the youngest paladin, who, along with the others, had been watching in stunned, somewhat amused silence. 

"Oh come on," Lance said, but judging from the look in Keith's eyes, he was far from joking. Keith reached forward, causing Lance to flinch slightly, however much he would deny it in the coming days. He gripped Lance's upper arm and dragged him out of the room, pressing him up against the wall. "Now," Keith said, sounding like he was holding back some serious emotion. "TALK."

Lance swallowed. "Dude, you're scaring me."  
"Good." Keith said. "Now tell me what that stunt you pulled possibly could have been good for."  
"I don't know," Lance said. "I.....if I'm being honest....." He winced. He hated this fact almost as much as he hated to admit it. "If I'm being honest, I guess I was trying to prove that I wasn't as shitty a pilot as everyone says."  
Silence enveloped the room for a few agonizing seconds. 

"That's it?!" Keith cried. Lance felt a surge of anger. That was tough to admit, and Keith was acting like it was nothing? "That's a pretty piss-poor excuse for almost getting yourself killed!"

"Oh, please, don't act like this matters to you." Lance snapped. "I know you're not the biggest fan of me anyway, I don't know why you're getting so worked up over this."

"That's not the point." Keith said. Lance swore he heard some kind of emotional break in his voice. "We can't afford to be so reckless. We're all the universe has got."

"RECKLESS?!" Lance cried. "Oh, fuck, I'm sorry, PILOT OF THE RED LION, was I reckless? That's terrible. I can't think of ANYONE ELSE-"

"Alright, just shut the fuck up!" Keith cried. "I get it." Was it Lance's imagination, or was Keith blushing? 

"I don't even get why you give a shit." Lance muttered.  
"Because we're a team." Keith said, emotion breaking in his voice again.  
"You mentioned that." Lance said flatly. "I just can't understand that even though you hated me this whole time-"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU, LANCE!!" Keith shouted, and Lance could swear he saw tears forming in his gray eyes. Keith looked up at Lance slowly, his face showing an emotion that Lance couldn't quite read, but it looked to him like pain. "I don't........I don't hate you, Lance, I......" Keith trailed off. 

Lance's eyes widened. "Keith?"  
Keith pushed himself back and turned around, marching the other direction. "I'm gonna go hit the training deck."  
"What?" Lance said. "What were you going to say?"  
"TRAINING. DECK." Keith spat, punctuating each word like his life depended on it.


End file.
